


My Sweet Addiction

by uglywombat



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark Carol Danvers, Dark Character, Dom Carol Danvers, Explicit Language, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Magic Fingers, Oral Sex, Ridiculous sex positions, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Suit Kink, Tribadism, potential exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglywombat/pseuds/uglywombat
Summary: From a small age we are always taught to never talk to strangers and always trust in those in authority. But, what if those we blindly put our faith in are the ones we shouldn’t?
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Original Female Character(s), Carol Danvers/Reader, Carol Danvers/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	My Sweet Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a Tumblr Challenge hosted by jtargaryen18. I hope you enjoy it x Thank you Caffiend for betaing x

Of all the days for life to kick you when you’re already down… tonight is quickly unraveling into a giant fuck you, courtesy of the universe. Heartbroken, bone-tired, and starving, nothing has gone right today. 

Your trusty Garfield clock had finally kicked the bucket making you forty minutes late for work. Tony, your boss, had been in a self-righteous, vitriolic mood all day, taking his anger and frustration out on the only human stupid enough not to flee the lab - you. As much as you admired Stark, he is a prick and goes for the jugular. Lunch had all but been shat upon by a flock of pigeons when your ex Mitch had sauntered into the lunchroom with his latest flame, ruining spaghetti day. 

And then to make matters worse, the bio/Stark tech department meeting had run two hours late and you are cutting it fine to get to the Avengers Haunted House before they shut their doors.

You still aren’t entirely sure that this is a great idea. Still healing and digesting a painful and humiliating breakup, your stubborn boss had been insistent on you moving on and getting on with your life. 

“Besides,” he said, placing his hand on your shoulder as the other shoved the ticket down your shirt, “it’s for charity. Think of the starving children in Africa.”

So, that is how you now find yourself at the steps of the haunted house, a three-hour drive out of the city dressed in the only diner-waitress costume you could find on your lunch break today. The virginal thigh-high stockings are a nice touch, however, it’s much shorter than you would like. Your self-confidence is still in pieces from your break-up but the instructions on the invitation had been clear: you are to wear the 50s style waitress costume and be prepared for anything. 

And you are excited to get to spend a Halloween evening trick or treating with the Carol Danvers. You now know that locking eyes with the blonde captain at Stark’s party all those months ago, spending hours wrapped up in conversation with each other had been the undoing of your relationship. That night, that wonderful life-changing night had awoken your true self and helped seal the fate of your crumbling love life.

The house is eerily quiet and offers little reprieve from the cold autumn air. The foyer is deserted, the grand staircase lit with candles and pumpkins on each step. Cobwebs line the ceiling and doorways and a heady scent of must fills your senses. The eerie, old-worldly house sends a shiver down your spine.

It’s too late. Everyone has gone.

Your stomach sinks, perhaps you are too late after all. Blinking back a flurry of tears, you’re so close to calling it quits and go back to the city with your wounded tail between your legs. 

And then you see it. 

It’s brief and you question your sanity for a moment, but the beige uniform catches your eye. The figure disappears around the corner before you can call out and despite your better judgment you race up the stairs and follow the mystery person. 

Your low block heels are noisy on the old, tattered carpet and you scold yourself for the donkey-like echo as you go on your wild goose chase. Haven’t you seen horror movies before? 

The narrow hallway suddenly veers to the right and as you turn the corner you spy the beige uniform entering a dark and uninviting room. But for the first time, you are sure it’s her. The blonde bun disappears into the darkness and ignoring the warning bells ringing in your head like a ninety-piece orchestra, you follow. 

The breath is ripped from your lungs as the room comes alive with candlelight. A large, imposing four-poster bed dominates the room and the heady, luscious scent of cinnamon and grease hits you. A sudden wave of nausea hits you and you are quick to grip onto the bed as the room literally spins. Squeezing your eyes shut and praying to whatever deity may exist, you resign yourself to whatever may come next. 

And then everything stills. The soft, lulling sound of a jukebox breaks the silence and it takes every ounce of courage you have to open your eyes. 

You gasp. Pulling yourself up, still a little dizzy from your strange journey, you take in the sights, the sounds, and the heavy scents of the neon diner. 

You know this place. 

This greasy diner, kitsch and colorful, had been your second home during college. Late-night study sessions, hangover breakfasts, post-breakup milkshakes, this place had been your safe haven. Under your fingertips, the laminate countertop is just as you remember, sticky and cool. The kitchen is abuzz with pots and pans clanging together, the sizzle of hamburgers singing through the air. 

An old tune croons from the vintage jukebox and you giggle at the memory of an impromptu sing-along after a particularly wild party. You’d put many a quarter into the antique box to lose yourself in the old songs. 

You’re so consumed with examining every picture, every minute detail of the diner, that you don’t hear the bell chime on the door. You don’t register the heavy boots rolling on the vinyl tiles or the cool breeze caressing your cheek as the door swings shut. 

It’s not until you turn around to look out the window that you see her. Your jaw slackens as you see Carol, her chocolate eyes shielded with aviator sunglasses, her blonde hair in a low bun, and that goddamn Air Force uniform. You can’t stop the trembled groan before it escapes between your teeth and your knees visibly shake. The blonde just smirks. 

Surely, because goddamn you keep your kinks close to your chest, this is some miraculous, kismet accident that Carol is wearing the one thing that is sure to get you hot and bothered. Yes, you had gone to great lengths to locate a photo of her in that uniform because it makes you feel all kinds of things. But that is a well-kept secret. 

“Hey sugar,” she drawls and you can feel her eyes graze over your body from behind the sunglasses. “Happy Halloween.”

Your whole body is aflutter with anxiety and excitement, it feels like there are a thousand butterflies racing through your veins. 

“Hi.” You could slap yourself for being so weak.

Carol hums, resting her arm against the cherry red pleather seat of the booth. “Don’t go all shy on me now, sweetheart. Come say hi.” Your knees buckle as you drag yourself forward to her booth. It’s difficult to breathe as you stand before her, under what feels like her heated gaze, hard to tell under the pantry-dropping sunglasses. “That’s better. You look amazing, sugar.”

Heat burns your cheeks as you duck your head, drowning in a shy cloud. “Thank you. You look… fuck… you look ho… amazing.”

The blonde captain chuckles, drawing a lithe finger over her perfectly pink lips. “I have to confess, I was very happy to hear that you are single when you chose my room.” Your heart stops midbeat. “I’ve been dying to get you alone for a long time now.” 

You feel so weak and elated. “I feel the same.” Taking a shaky breath, and emitting a nervous giggle you try to take stock of the situation. “I was so worried I would miss out, running late, and fuck it was such an awful day. Tony…” 

The words fall silent as Carol places her hand on yours. “No talk of work tonight, sugar. Tonight is about escaping the real world and having the time of your life. And trust me, I want to give you that.” 

You feel so ridiculous being so nervous, perhaps the butterflies are also from excitement. “I would like that very much.”

The lithe captain smiles, pulling her hand back. “I have no intention of going trick or treating tonight. I want to get to know you better. How about we start with a slice of that yummy looking pumpkin pie?”

Behind you on a vintage cake stand is the most perfect looking pumpkin pie you have ever seen. The scent of cinnamon, ginger, and nutmeg tickle your senses as you cut a slice, ensuring to get some of the whipped cream. 

Your heart races as you carry the pie over, fork carefully balanced on the plate. Before you can lower your shaking hands to the booth table, a hand reaches out and clasps on your wrist. 

“I want you to feed me, sugar.”

The request sets your stomach somersaulting. “I’m sorry?” you squeak.

Behind the glasses, you can imagine dark eyes sparkling in the neon-pink light behind her as she smirks, spreading her legs apart as a dominant move like she owns the joint. Perhaps she does, this is her universe after all. Lithe fingers bounce on her thighs as she drags her gaze over you. 

“You heard me, sugar,” she husks, “sit on my lap and give me some of that pumpkin pie.” Brown eyes roll in frustration as you falter, the plate shaking in your hands as you weigh up your options. “This is what you wanted, sweetheart. This is what the haunted house is all about. One night and all your wildest fantasies come true. You can’t honestly tell me you haven’t thought about fucking me. This is your chance.”

Of course, you have. Carol has been the subject of your deepest and darkest fantasies for months. You still think about the night you had locked eyes across the party…

Yes, coming to terms with your sexuality has been difficult. The bitter resentment that had built up since coming out as bisexual to your now ex had exacerbated the long-standing cracks in the foundations of your relationship. Taking the ticket for a one-night Halloween experience with Carol had been difficult, Tony all but shoving the exorbitant card down your bra.

Yes, in your wildest dreams you had imagined this very moment - the gorgeous blonde taking control of you and helping you come to terms with your sexual identity. But in reality? 

Your heart thumps against your chest cavity in even, heavy beats as you take a brave step forward and allow the strong woman to maneuver you onto her lap. Heat rushes to your cheeks as long hands caress the bare skin above your thigh-high stockings. Carol smirks as a breathy mewl escapes your lips.

The salacious, gratuitous groan that reverberates as you spoon-feed the blonde captain the sweet, creamy pie nearly breaks your resolve. Her eyes locked on yours, a long tongue darts along her lips, not wasting an ounce of the fresh cream. Encouraged, you place the spoon on the table behind you and run your finger through the soft, airy cream. Before you can take the sweet treat in your mouth, a stealthy hand grips yours, and greedy lips wrap around your finger. Her tongue is hot and silky against your digit and you immediately feel a pool of arousal against your soft silk panties. 

The enhanced woman must be acutely aware of how turned on you are. “This pie is delicious,” she huskily growls, placing both hands on your pert ass as she salaciously smirks and grinds your damp crotch against her uniform, “but I’m very keen to sample your pie.”

The wanton mewl that you sing is so needy it drives Carol wild. Her lips are strong and purposeful against yours as she flings the plate of pie across the room and draws you against her chest. It’s so easy, so goddamn natural to submit and allow the blonde captain to lead the kiss. Gripping onto the collar of her panty-destroying uniform, you allow her to rock your hips, dragging your soaked pussy along the rough material, lost and consumed in her mind-blowing kiss.

Pulling away, Carol studies you closely as you try to catch your breath, her thumb drawing over your bottom lip and her other hand gripping your face. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited to have you.”

Your heart swells at her confession and your stomach dances with butterflies. “Really?”

You drown in the heady, tender kiss, your body lax and pliable to her touch as she grabs your hips tightly and somehow pulls you both out of the booth and pins you against the wall. **_Sweet Little Sixteen_** croons through the speaker of the old jukebox and you can just hear the sizzle of meat on the grill as deft hands slowly pull up your skirt. 

Carol hums as she takes in the sight of the dark wet spot on your coral silk panties. “Sweet and pretty as a pie,” she smirks, drawing a long finger over your torso and across the obscenely wet patch of your panties. “Let’s see if you taste as good as you look.” With a graceful and fluid squat, the blonde is kneeling between your legs and running her nose along the damp line of your pussy through the fabric. The hum from between her lips vibrates against your aching skin and you can’t help but claw onto the wall behind you. “I want to hear you, sugar,” she commands, her mouth mere millimeters from your wanton folds, her gaze fixed on yours. 

A stuttered breath is pulled from your chest as a hot tongue deftly glides over your clothed pussy. “Fuck.”

A chuckle flutters against you before eager, open-mouthed kisses and tongue begin to descend on you. The only thing keeping your weak knees from collapsing in a puddle of mess is the firm hands pinning your hips to the wallpapered wall. And despite the constant clatter and bang of pots and pans in the kitchen and the risk of someone walking into the diner, you can’t help the emphatic and wrecked wails competing with the vintage music. 

The cloud in your mind is so thick you barely realize the captain standing before you, watching you intently as you desperately grind your hips for more. “Your sweetness if addictive, sugar,” Carol purrs, cupping your soaked pussy and pushing against your rotating movements, before bringing her damp fingers to her mouth and licking them clean. “It’s everything I've dreamt of. I am going to wreck you for anyone else tonight.”

Linking hands with yours, Carol pulls your hands up over your head and with her knee, encourages you to spread your legs.    
  


“Keep those hands there, sugar,” she instructs, pulling the sunglasses from her face and letting your hands go before moving to the zip on your cheap waitress uniform. “Before I take this any further, I need your full consent to completely and utterly claim you as my own.” A needy, breathy mewl drips from your lips as her fingers tease the lining of your bralette, your skin coming alive under her touch. “I am not the type of gal who likes to share. If we do this, there will not be another. Do you understand?”

You emphatically nod your head. “I’m yours, Carol, please, I’m yours.”

The kiss steals the breath from your lungs and it takes every ounce of control not to melt. Her eyes are hungry and devour your exposed flesh as she slowly lowers the zip on the front of your dress. Pushing the thin material up your body and over your head, her eyes never leave yours, the smile on her face displaying the sheer dominance and confidence within her. Without breaking her gaze, hands expertly unclasp your bralette and slowly work the remaining silk garments from you with an excruciatingly slow speed. 

It’s the biggest turn-on of your life. Besides the uniform.

And then her eyes lower and take in your naked form, save for the crisp white knee-highs, and you could all but come on the spot. 

Carol sighs happily, drinking in the vision of you before her, spread out and on display just for her. A hand moves to yours and clasps around your wrists as the other trails over your cheek. “Mine, sugar,” she says, gripping your chin before kissing you soundly. 

Her kiss, firm and controlled, is everything you had dreamt of and imagined. The sweet, creamy flavor of pumpkin and cinnamon lingers on her tongue and it’s easy to lose yourself in the aroma of her skin; rich, dark coffee, fresh lemon, and red apple, and orange flower infused with cedarwood tickle your senses as she consumes your every pore. 

You gasp into her kiss as her hand moves from your face to your breast, the sensitive globe burning against her touch. 

“So beautiful,” Carol hums as her lips dance along your neck, her tongue latching at your heated flesh. “I’ve been dying to make you come since that night at the party, you’ve been haunting my dreams.” A breathy exhale drips from your lips as a lithe finger dips over your chest and settles between your legs. “Say yes, sugar, and I will make you see stars.”

“Fuck, please.”

In a flash you find your legs thrown over the blonde’s shoulders and a greedy tongue lathing at your pussy as you are propelled up. Her strength is mind-blowing, her strong arms wrapping around your thighs to keep you steady as she eats you like a champion. Despite your precarious position, you obediently keep your arms raised above your head. 

Carol eagerly laps your clit, focusing her attention on the bundle of nerves as she looks up at you. Your moans and mewls are so distraught and desperate it only spurs her on. 

The orgasm she rips from the very depths of your being stops the world. Your body is a spinning seism, your muscles tensing and tightening as you come hard. The room goes dark, all sound muted with your guttural cry. 

When you come to, you are full to the brim, Carol fucking you on a soft bed with a thick toy. Your stomach pressed firmly to the mattress, you can only lose yourself in her demanding kiss as she ruts into you. Lax and limp from the earth-shattering orgasm it takes little to bring you to the edge, again and again, your walls clenching the thick dildo. 

Soft, languid kisses pull you into a deep slumber, the candles dimming as your eyes close and the dark draws you into her warm embrace.

********************

The luscious, warm tongue teasing your core pulls you from the impossibly perfect sleep. You can’t remember the last time you had not only slept well but also awoke in a cloud of content. Peeling your eyes open, you are pleasantly surprised to see a charcoal fabric bedhead and creamy silk sheets. You rarely sleep on your stomach and to wake up legs spread with who you can only hope is Carol between them is well… 

Your keen mewl draws a chuckle from the mouth at the juncture of your thighs as deft fingers draw along your already moist lips. “Good morning, sugar,” Carol hums, pulling herself up along your body and capturing you in a heated kiss all the while pushing her fingers deep into your core. “You looked so sweet, so inviting I couldn’t help myself.”

Your walls flutter against her talented fingers methodically brushing over your g-spot as she languidly fucks you. “Please, Carol,” you beg breathily, rolling your hips to meet her ministrations. “God, fuck, that’s so good.”

A strong hand gently cups your neck as soft lips and demanding teeth mark you, neck, shoulders, and back. “You’re so pretty when you beg, sugar,” she croons in your ear, her breath warm against your skin. “Last night was incredible, better than I had dreamt.” A content and keen sigh falls from your lips as you feel her damp pussy grind against your thigh and you’re quick to try and meet her, raising your hips from the bed. “Ah ah,” the blonde tuts, pushing you back into the mattress, “you’re not in charge, are you?”

A sharp slap on your arse draws a brittle cry from your parched lips but god it feels good. Pressing up against her again you’re met with another spank.

“Oh, you like that do you?” Carol purrs, taking her hand from between your legs and squeezing the tingling flesh of your arse. 

“It feels so good,” you murmur breathlessly, your hands clutching onto the soft sheets beneath you. You hiss as another slap ripples against your skin and the tender flesh is squeezed. And then you feel her soft tongue clone that with the burning skin and your mewl is desolate.

Carol just chuckles and gently nips at you. “I could wake up to this view every day.” Pressing heated kisses against your exposed neck and shoulders, she encourages you onto your back, her hands gently teasing your breasts. “I want to make you feel so good, sugar.”

Her hands grip yours and pin them above your head, though you are so desperate to feel the heat of her skin under your touch. The kiss is so heady, so intoxicating you’re quick to be pulled into that soft, fluffy sub cloud, pliable and easy to manipulate. Her tongue is dominant and eager, exploring and tasting your mouth as she grinds her thigh over your sopping cunt.

“So eager,” she hums, relishing in the easy way she glides over you, “so needy. My perfect little sweet treat, your body is so responsive.”

“No one has made me feel like this,” you gasp as you feel a sudden rush of warmth over your core. Looking down you see a bright glow emanating from Carol’s hand and what looks like energy dancing where your pussy’s meet. The pulsating glow performs just like your Hitachi wand only better. Much, much better.

It’s the perfect synergy to your climax, the sweet grind of her cunt, and vibrating of her illusion. But it’s not the magic show that has you reeling, it’s the intense chocolate gaze locking you to the silky sheets, a hand gently cupping your cheek.

Carol’s smile is radiant, victorious as you come in her intense light show, your body quaking in tandem with the wretched song falling from your lips. The orgasm is so profound and bone-melting you see stars. Seeing you break and fully submit to her, the blonde is quick to follow, frantically grinding harder to draw out and intensify her already powerful orgasm. 

Your head spins as you desperately try to catch your breath, your chest wheezing as the ceiling slowly comes in to focus. So lost in the ebb and flow of adrenalin, you barely register Carol throwing herself onto the mattress beside you, flustered from her intense orgasm.

Staring up at the ceiling you are suddenly struck by the sudden modern appearance of the haunted house. Brow furrowed and confusion sets in, you sit up slowly and take in the room. The ornate, traditional four-post bed is gone, as is the intricate gold-leafed wallpaper, replaced with the silken sheets and a wall of windows. Your heart skips a beat and then another as you overlook the sea of stars surrounding you. Is this a spaceship?

Surely this must be some trick. Carol tenses as she feels your heart race, your body pulled towards the infinite darkness surrounding you, as you wrap a blanket around your naked body. The glass is cool under your hand and fingers and you force yourself to steady your breathing. 

“I thought…” Your voice is stuttered and the anxiety is evident. “What happened to the haunted house? Is this… is this real?” 

Behind you, you can hear the blond captain calmly pull herself from amongst the sheets and make her way over to you. “Sugar, don’t you remember asking to come here?”

Your brows furrow. “No, I didn’t… I wouldn’t.” The hard-hitting reality of your control is completely taken away at this moment, waking up away from your home planet and in space… Painfully, your chest seizes as you fight to breathe. “I’m scared, Carol, I don’t like…” 

Carol presses you against the cool glass, her lips desperately seeking out yours in some vain attempt to calm you. “Ssshhh, sugar, it’s okay. I will take good care of you. You’ll love it here with me.”   
  


Squeezing your eyes shut, the flurry of tears expel over your cheeks. “Take me home, please,” you beg as her hands slowly pull the blanket from your own, your modesty ripped from you as she pins your naked body to the glass. 

“But you are home,” she hums, pressing desperate, needy kisses to your shoulder. Your eyes lock in the reflection of the window. “I knew I had to have you when I saw you in that little diner all those years ago, bent over your textbooks and writing furiously. The sweet furrow in your brow? That’s why I chose the diner for my Halloween experience, last night had to be special and meaningful for both of us. I’ve waited so long for you to come to me, I can’t lose you, not now that I have you. You’re my sweet addiction, sugar.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome x


End file.
